My Reflection
by Afuri
Summary: Chapter 3 update : Mungkin ini benar-benar hari tersial bagi Sasuke. AU/OOC
1. First Day

**a SasuSai fanfic.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, BL**

**Rating : Safe**

**Enjoy!**

Sasuke Uchiha, seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun membuka matanya perlahan saat sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya. Diliriknya jam di atas mejanya, dan dengan segera dia mendesah kesal. Dengan malas akhirnya dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan dirinya untuk memulai hari-harinya seperti biasa. Hari-hari yang begitu membosankan.

Setelah memakai seragam lengkap – celana panjang kotak-kotak, dengan setelan kemeja putih lengan pendek dan dasi yang warnanya senada dengan celananya, pemuda bermata onyx itu turun dari kamarnya di lantai 2, menuju ruang makan di mana kakak laki-laki dan kedua orang tuanya telah menunggunya.

"Lama seperti biasa," sindir Itachi, kakak laki-lakinya yang seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir.

Sasuke tidak terlalu menanggapi ucapan kakaknya. Sedikit mendesah saat melihat menú sarapan yang ada di atas meja, namun dia tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya menyantap porsinya dalam diam.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Reflection © Afuri**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~Chapter 1~**_

"_**First Day"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konoha Gakuen sudah mulai dipenuhi para penghuninya. Sasuke melihat pemandangan di luar jendela kelasnya. Hal yang menguntungkan baginya adalah bahwa tempat duduknya berada di samping jendela. Dia senang menerawang memandangi pepohonan, langit, ataupun murid-murid yang lalu lalang.

Sasuke orang yang tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Dan dia juga tidak terlalu akrab dengan teman sekelasnya – cenderung acuh. Sementara teman-teman di kelasnya sedang ribut membicarakan film yang mereka tonton semalam, atau toko apa yang akan mereka kunjungi sepulang sekolah nanti, Sasuke memilih untuk berdiam diri di tempat duduknya, menyangga dagunya dengan tangan dan menerawang ke arah jendela.

Itu tidak berarti bahwa dia orang yang buruk dalam hal bersosialisasi dengan sesamanya. Hanya saja dia merasa semua hal itu hanya sebuah omong kosong. Tersenyum, bersikap baik, berteman, mereka tidak akan melakukan semua hal itu jika mereka tidak berada di kelas yang sama, seolah semua hal itu adalah abstrak. Sasuke sekalipun tidak akan berbicara kepada orang kecuali jika dia merasa itu benar-benar perlu atau sesuatu itu menguntungkan dirinya. Dia hanya tipe orang yang tidak pernah bisa berbasa-basi.

Bel tanda pelajaran di mulai berbunyi tak lama kemudian, membuyarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Beberapa siswa yang masih berada di luar sekolah berjalan tergesa-gesa – setengah berlari, namun beberapa terlihat masa bodoh, masih berjalan dengan santai seolah datang terlambat adalah hal yang biasa bagi mereka. Sasuke mendengus, mencemooh mereka. Orang-orang macam itu jelas bukan type orang yang disukainya. Uchiha selalu menjunjung tinggi kedisiplinan dan selalu berjalan lurus searah dengan aturan yang berlaku.

Kelas menjadi hening seketika ketika Yamato-sensei memasuki ruangan. Dia tidak sendirian, di belakangnya berjalan seorang anak laki-laki, memakai seragam yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Sasuke tidak terlalu memperdulikannya – acuh seperti biasa. Dia masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Walau seisi kelas mulai saling berbisik, bertanya siapa kemungkinan anak yang dibawa oleh wali kelas mereka itu.

"Baiklah semuanya, kita kedatangan murid baru hari ini," ucap Yamato-sensei dengan suara khas nya. Kelas mulai gaduh. Rentetan pertanyaan mengalir dari beberapa murid, sementara para siswa perempuan saling mengikik walaupun tak ada hal yang lucu.

Yamato-sensei berusaha menenangkan kelasnya, walau dia tahu hal itu adalah mustahil. Laki-laki yang berusia 26 tahun itu memijit-mijit hidungnya, sedikit lelah karena dipaksa bergadang oleh teman-teman seprofesinya tadi malam. "Mohon perhatiannya sebentar," serunya kemudian sambil memukul papan tulis dengan penghapus. Cukup membantu karena sebagian besar siswa terdiam sekarang.

"Baiklah, teman baru kita akan memperkenalkan dirinya," tambah guru muda itu. Dia mempersilahkan anak laki-laki yang ada di sampingnya untuk melangkah maju, menunjukkan dirinya lebih dekat pada calon teman-teman barunya.

"Nama saya Sai Uchiha," ucap anak itu singkat.

Terdengar teriakan tertahan dari seorang murid perempuan dan secara refleks beberapa murid menatap ke arah Sasuke sambil berfikir – karena mereka tak berani mengatakannya langsung di depan Sasuke – apakah dia saudaramu? Marga kalian sama, bla bla bla…

Sasuke seakan baru tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan kelas. Matanya sedikit melebar saat melihat sosok anak baru itu. Mata dan rambut yang hampir sama dengannya. Kulit yang sangat pucat dan transparan. Begitu transparan hingga Sasuke berpikir tak ada setetespun darah mengalir di balik kulit itu.

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja merasa _De Javu._ Entah kenapa dia seakan melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri di dalam cermin – minus dengan kulit pucat itu tentu saja.

Semakin banyak murid-murid yang menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Mereka mulai menimbulkan kegaduhan lagi. Anak baru itu, mau tak mau mengikuti arah pandang yang lainnya dan itu membuatnya bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke. Mata gelap yang terlihat tanpa dosa itu menatap Sasuke dengan penuh tanda tanya dan itu membuat Sasuke segera memalingkan wajahnya. Siapapun dia, sekali melihatnya saja, Sasuke sudah tak menyukainya. Terlebih lagi mereka memiliki marga yang sama. Ini membuat Sasuke merasa gelisah dan sedikit tidak nyaman.

Yamato mulai menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. menggerakkan bola matanya ke seluruh penjuru, mencari tempat kosong di mana anak didik barunya bisa duduk. Matanya berhenti ke arah Uchiha Sasuke. Tepatnya di sebelah Sasuke. Guru muda itu mengangkat alisnya. Ini sedikit aneh untuk memasangkan dua Uchiha di dalam satu bangku, namun tidak ada lagi tempat yang tersisa di kelas ini.

Yamato menatap intens Uchiha yang tampak sedang berkonsentrasi di luar jendela itu, hampir setahun menjadi wali kelasnya, dia tahu jika Uchiha itu jarang bergaul dengan temannya. Yah, mungkin saja kehadiran murid baru ini bisa sedikit membuatnya menjadi lebih terbuka. Terlebih marga mereka sama...

Dengan mantap Yamato menggerakkan telunjuknya ke arah Sasuke, lalu berkata, "Uchiha Sai, kamu bisa duduk di sebelah Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, memandang senseinya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sementara Sai, anak baru itu segera mematuhi perintah senseinya, berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, di sebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke tak melepaskan pandangan matanya sedikitpun dari Sai yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Menatapnya dengan nanar. Seolah-olah dirinya adalah seekor tikus yang menggigil ketakutan menanti seekor kucing yang akan menerkamnya dengan cakar-cakarnya. Bulu kuduk Sasuke berdiri. Sai tersenyum lembut padanya saat dia telah berada di sebelahnya, duduk di sana. Sasuke tak membalas senyumnya. Hanya mendengus dan bersikap seolah tidak ada siapapun di sana.

"Namaku Uchiha Sai," ujar pemuda berkulit pucat itu sambil mengarahkan tangannya pada Sasuke, mencoba berjabatan tangan dengannya.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," balas Sasuke dingin tanpa membalas jabatan tangan Sai.

**-o0O0o-**

**To Be Continue...**


	2. The Secret Fans Club

_**~Chapter 2~**_

"_**The Secret Fansclub****"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mungkin ini adalah hari terburuk dalam hidup Sasuke. Pertama, ibunya memasak makanan yang paling dibenci Sasuke untuk sarapan tadi. Baiklah, mungkin itu tak begitu buruk. Hal yang lebih buruk lagi adalah dia harus duduk satu bangku dengan anak baru yang notabene tidak Sasuke sukai. Seorang murid baru berkulit sangat putih dan pucat, nyaris transparan, berambut hitam pendek dan bermata gelap. Dan lagi anak itu berwajah kaku dan bermarga sama seperti Sasuke. Semuanya begitu Sasuke, begitu identik dengannya. Sekali lihat mungkin orang akan mengira mereka adalah saudara kembar. Hal yang membuat Sasuke semakin membencinya.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Sasuke segera mengemasi buku-bukunya dan beranjak keluar dari kelas. Dia berjalan di sepanjang koridor hingga akhirnya dia sadar seseorang terus mengekornya sejak dia keluar dari kelas. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik sambil berkacak pinggang hanya untuk menemukan seorang remaja berkulit pucat yang tersenyum padanya.

Sasuke mendesah kesal tanpa ekspresi. Dia lalu mengacungkan telunjuknya ke depan wajahnya.

"Pertama, aku tidak suka denganmu," terang Sasuke. Senyuman lenyap dari remaja pucat itu. Dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun Sasuke segera memotongnya.

"Kedua, jangan coba menjelaskan apapun padaku."

Remaja berkulit pucat tak bereaksi.

"Ketiga, berhenti mengikutiku."

Usai menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sasuke segera berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan sosok remaja pucat yang hanya berdiri mematung sambil menatap punggung Sasuke yang perlahan menjauh tanpa berkedip sekalipun.

**-ooo-**

Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya di bawah pohon besar yang dikelilingi oleh rerumputan hijau segar di belakang sekolah. Tempat favoritnya di waktu istirahat. Pemuda bermata onyx itu memandangi hamparan langit biru di sela-sela dedaunan. Dia senang atas apa yang barusan dia katakan di koridor tadi. Terutama saat melihat wajah anak baru itu tampak kebingungan. Sasuke adalah type orang yang selalu mengatakan isi hatinya secara blak-blakan. Hal yang membuat dia di cap kasar oleh teman-temannya. Tapi pemuda berambut gelap itu tidak terlalu memusingkan pandangan orang lain terhadap dirinya.

Pemilik mata onyx itu menguap pelan. Suasana di tempat ini selalu membuatnya mengantuk. Sasuke hendak memejamkan matanya namun suara langkah kaki mengurungkan niatnya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan sepasang mata lavender di depannya.

Namanya adalah Hyuga Neji, satu-satunya anak di sekolah yang dekat dengan Sasuke. mereka tidak satu kelas dan mereka juga tidak bisa disebut teman. Alasan mereka berdua terpaksa saling berhubungan adalah karena kedua orangtua mereka adalah mitra bisnis.

"Ada perlu apa, Neji?" tanya Sasuke. Dia bangkit dan duduk sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke batang pohon. Sementara Neji mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Tidak terlalu dekat namun juga tidak bisa dikatakan jauh. Ada jarak sekitar 50 centi di antara mereka.

"Ayahku mengundang keluarga Uchiha makan malam besok," ujar pemilik mata lavender. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, "Oke, akan aku sampaikan pada orang tuaku."

"Kau juga harus datang. Begitu juga Itachi-san."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti sambil berpikir alasan apa yang akan digunakannya agar tidak perlu menghadiri jamuan makan malam itu.

"Ibuku berpikir apa yang kurang dari masakannya karena anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha tidak pernah mau datang jika diundang makan malam." Neji menatap tajam ke arah Uchiha muda sementara yang ditatap hanya mengedipkan mata beberapa kali.

"Well, aku janji akan datang."

**-ooo-**

Seorang remaja berkulit pucat berjalan kikuk di sepanjang koridor. Kejadian tadi masih terngiang-ngiang di benaknya. Tidak masalah jika seseorang tidak menyukainya, karena memang tidak ada alasan untuk suka padanya. Namun tetap saja jika seseorang mengatakan hal itu langsung di depannya rasanya sungguh tidak menyenangkan.

Sai menggaruk kulit kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia hendak masuk ke kelasnya namun seseorang menariknya dari belakang. Dia meringis saat punggungnya membentur dinding cukup keras.

"Hei..!" Sai hendak protes namun segera mengurungkan niatnya saat mendapati dua gadis bertampang serius di depannya.

"Kami melihatnya tadi," ujar gadis yang berambut pink. Sai hanya menatapnya dengan sedikit kebingungan.

"Kau dan Sasuke-sama." kini giliran si gadis pirang yang angkat bicara. "Oh, ya aku Ino dan ini Sakura."

"Hai." Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu tersenyum singkat padanya. "Bolehkah kami memanggilmu Sai saja?"

"Ya akan sangat rancu dengan Sasuke-sama jika kami memanggilmu Uchiha."

Sai sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "Sasuke-sama?"

Sakura menempelkan jarinya pada bibir Sai kemudian berbisik, "Jangan keras-keras." Sai menatap kedua gadis yang berkelakuan aneh itu dengan penuh tanda tanya. Dia ingin bertanya sesuatu namun Sakura memberinya isyarat agar dia tetap diam.

"Kami tahu kau ditolak oleh Sasuke-sama tadi," ujar Sakura. Sai hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri namun dia segera menenangkan dirinya. Dia mulai berpikir bahwa kedua gadis ini cukup menarik.

"Yah itu pasti menyakitkan," tambah Ino dengan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat. Sai tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Kami tahu pesona Sasuke-sama tidak dapat dihindari. Bahkan bagi laki-laki sekalipun!"

"Ya dan kau tidak perlu merasa minder dengan hal itu."

"Dan kami punya penawaran khusus untukmu."

"Tapi kau harus janji akan merahasiakan hal ini."

"Bagaimana?"

"…"

"Sai?"

Sai seakan baru tersadar dari lamunannya, dia hanya tersenyum pada kedua gadis itu dan berkata, "Ladies, kalian harus membentuk sebuah group vokal duo karena kalian sangatlah kompak!"

Ino dan Sakura saling berpandangan dengan heran dan detik berikutnya secara bersamaan mereka menjitak kepala pemuda berkulit pucat yang malang itu.

"Auch!" Sai meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tampak sedikit benjol.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan kami ya?"

"Itu tidak sopan, kau tahu!"

"Maaf, maafkan aku." Sai tersenyum sambil masih mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Jadi, apa yang akan kalian katakan padaku nona jidat besar dan nona gendut?"

Ino dan Sakura kembali saling berpandangan dan jitakan kedua pun segera melayang kearah Sai.

**-ooo-**

Hyuga Neji bangkit lalu menepuk-nepuk pantatnya, menghilangkan debu yang menempel pada dirinya. Sinar matahari yang mengenai wajahnya membuatnya menyipitkan mata lavendernya. Dia segera berbalik untuk membelakangi arah datangnya sinar matahari. "Baiklah aku pergi sekarang," ujarnya pada Sasuke Uchiha yang masih duduk seperti semula.

"Ya, lebih cepat lebih baik."

Neji mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Sasuke sekali lagi. Dia menggelengkan kepala sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari sana. Pemuda itu sudah terbiasa akan sikap kasar Uchiha muda. Walau dia masih sedikit terkejut kadang-kadang.

"Tidak heran, dia adalah tuan muda Uchiha," pikir Neji.

.

.

Sasuke kembali merebahkan dirinya di atas rerumputan hijau sepeninggalan Hyuga Neji. Dia tidak terlalu suka jika seseorang mengganggu waktu istirahatnya. Terutama saat dia hampir memejamkan matanya. Seakan rasanya seperti jika dia hendak memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya namun seseorang secara tiba-tiba mengambil sumpit dari tangannya. Perasaan kesal yang tidak bisa dilukiskan.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Perasaan kesal membuat kantuknya hilang dan dia mengumpat pelan saat bel tanda masuk berdering. Dengan enggan Sasuke bangun dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

**-ooo-**

"Tolong berhentilah memukuli kepalaku, lagipula sekarang pelajaran akan segera dimulai." Sai memajukan telunjuknya memberi peringatan agar dua gadis di depannya tidak menyentuh dirinya. Setidaknya sudah 5 kali kedua gadis itu memukulinya tanpa alasan yang tidak dia mengerti.

"Kami takkan melakukannya jika kau berbicara sedikit lebih sopan."

"Wanita tidak suka dihina kau tahu!"

"Dan berhentilah tersenyum konyol seperti itu."

Sai menyipitkan matanya mendengar penjelasan teman-teman barunya itu, masih tidak mengerti apa kesalahan dia sebenarnya. Sai hanya mengatakan apa yang terlihat di matanya. "Mungkin terlalu jujur itu tidak baik," pikir Sai.

"Jadi seperti yang kami bilang tadi," Ino kembali membuka percakapan.

"Ada penawaran khusus untukmu."

"Kau bisa bergabung dengan klub kami."

"Klub?"

"Ya."

"Tepatnya," Sakura memajukan wajahnya dan berbisik di telinga si remaja berkulit pucat, "Sasuke's fans club."

Sakura dan Ino menatap pemuda bermata gelap itu, menunggu apa reaksinya. Namun pemuda itu hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Cukup lama mereka saling berpandangan sampai si pemuda akhirnya berinisiatif untuk angkat bicara karena jika tidak, mereka akan terus saling menatap sampai sekolah usai.

"Kenapa klubnya rahasia?" tanya Sai. kedua gadis saling berpandangan. Diam-diam Sai menghitung berapa kali mereka saling berpandangan sejak tadi. Setidaknya ada 10-15 kali mereka melakukan itu.

"Karena kami tidak ingin orang lain tahu."

"Karena mereka akan menertawakan kami."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Sasuke-sama terkenal sangat kasar bahkan pada perempuan, kau tahu, mereka akan berpikir kami adalah sekumpulan orang bodoh karena mengejar sesuatu yang mustahil!"

"Kami juga takut Sasuke akan marah jika dia tahu kami menyukainya."

"Wow!" Sai menatap kedua gadis itu bergantian. Jidat besar dan nona gendut. Kalau jadi Sasuke, dia tidak akan mau berpacaran dengan salah satu dari mereka.

"Ladies, sayangnya aku tidak berminat pada klub kalian," ujar Sai kemudian sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Eh, kenapa?"

Sai berhenti tepat di depan pintu kelasnya lalu berbalik untuk menatap kedua gadis itu dan berkata, "Sebenarnya aku lebih suka bergabung ke dalam klub pecinta wanita berdada besar daripada klub pecinta Sasuke."

"Klub pecinta apa?" Sebuah suara berat terdengar tepat di samping kanan Sai, mengejutkannya dan membuat kedua gadis berteriak tertahan. Remaja berkulit pucat lalu berbalik dan tersenyum untuk menyapa si pemilik suara berat tadi.

"Hai, Sasuke-sama."

Uchiha Sasuke melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya sambil menatap tajam ke arahnya. Sementara Sai berkeringat dingin saat melirik sebelahnya dan mendapati kedua gadis tadi telah kabur.

**-o0O0o-**

** To Be Continue...**


	3. Roommate

**A/N : **Hallo! Akhirnya setelah hampir dua tahun saya memutuskan untuk mengupdate cerita ini. Ada beberapa hal yang saya edit untuk chapter satu. Pada awalnya saya membuat Sasuke sebagai karakter yang diasingkan dan dibenci oleh teman-temannya, tapi kemudian saya berpikir itu terlalu OOC untuk seorang "Uchiha", jadi saya hanya membuatnya menjadi tuan muda yang kasar dan ditakuti teman-temannya. Jadi untuk yang pernah membaca chapter 1, mungkin ada baiknya membaca kembali. Baiklah, tanpa perlu basa-basi lagi silahkan nikmati lanjutannya. : )

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke Uchiha sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya sambil menatap remaja berkulit pucat di depannya dengan pandangan mencibir. Dia yakin dia mendengar namanya disebut-sebut tadi. Dan juga sesuatu tentang... dada besar..

'Gheez apa yang salah dengan otak orang ini?' pikir Uchiha. 'Bagaimana dia bisa punya pikiran aku dapat dibanding-bandingkan dengan dada… heh, terserahlah!'

Sasuke sebenarnya telah terbiasa dengan orang-orang yang membicarakan dirinya dari belakang. Sudah sering hal itu terjadi dan tak pernah dia merasa terganggu sebelumnya. Namun setiap hal pasti punya pengecualian. Hanya orang ini, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa sangat tidak nyaman jika namanya terlontar dari bibirnya. Terlebih saat orang itu membicarakannya dengan Sakura dan Ino, dua gadis yang diam-diam selalu mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke. 'Bodoh, mereka pikir aku tidak tahu kalau mereka mengejar-ngejarku. Jangan remehkan ketajaman indera seorang Uchiha.'

"Aku pikir kita harus segera masuk, Sasuke-kun." Sai, si pemuda berkulit pucat berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Usaha yang bagus. Sasuke melihat Iruka-sensei sedang menuju ke kelas mereka. Dan Sasuke tak akan membiarkan dirinya terlambat masuk kelas untuk pertama kalinya di sekolah ini hanya karena seorang anak konyol yang bermarga sama dengannya.

"Anggap saja ini hari keberuntunganmu," ucapnya kemudian sambil berlalu ke dalam kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Reflection © Afuri**

**.**

**.**

_**~Chapter 3~**_

"**Roommate**_**"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bulan Mei hampir berakhir dan tak lama lagi musim panas akan segera tiba. Sore itu matahari masih bertengger dengan semangat. Menaungi para pejalan kaki dengan sinar keemasannya. Sasuke Uchiha mendesah pelan. Hari ini dia tidak mengikuti kegiatan klub yang biasa dia ikuti. Hanya karena dia merasa lelah secara mental. Hal yang sangat jarang dialami oleh seorang Sasuke.

Melewati jalan setapak di tengah taman kota, dia memotong jalan agar cepat sampai ke rumahnya. Jalanan itu sepi, dengan tanah yang dipenuhi kerikil kecil dan pepohonan di kanan kiri. Sungguh nuansa yang sangat asri di tengah kota yang modern ini. Sesekali Sasuke menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar gesekan ranting-ranting. Entah kenapa dia menjadi sedikit paranoid. "Siapa yang kau pikir mengikutimu, Sasuke?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lelah. "Aku rasa aku butuh tidur panjang hari ini."

Ingatan Sasuke melompat pada beberapa jam sebelumnya. Saat Iruka sensei tengah mengajar dan juga saat teman sebangkunya yang berkulit pucat tak henti-hentinya berusaha akrab dengannya. Dia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa orang yang jelas-jelas sudah 'ditolaknya' masih berusaha untuk merebut hatinya? Apakah dia sedikit lambat atau semacamnya?

Sai mungkin hanya satu dari sekian banyak orang yang berusaha agar diterima oleh sesamanya. Berusaha agar semua orang lain menyukainya. Atau berusaha mengubah pandangan orang-orang yang membencinya agar menyukainya. Jika dia tidak salah, semua teman sekelasnya adalah orang-orang semacam itu. Dengan kata lain, Sai sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Namun mengapa Sasuke merasa gelisah saat bola mata hitam pekat itu memandang dirinya? Saat bibir tipis itu menyebut namanya? Seolah ada sesuatu yang salah pada dirinya. Sesuatu yang entah kenapa membuat pemuda berkulit pucat itu menjadi berbeda.

Sasuke sampai di rumahnya beberapa menit kemudian. Dia melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak di dekat pintu utama. Tidak ada yang janggal di dalam rumahnya pada awalnya. Kediaman Uchiha yang sepi – tentu saja karena ayahnya ada di kantor saat ini sementara kakaknya sedang kuliah atau entah apa yang dilakukannya, yang pasti Itachi tak akan pulang sampai larut malam, sedangkan ibunya, jika tidak sedang menonton televisi di ruang tamu pasti dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengelilingi Konoha bersama teman-temannya. Namun apa yang Sasuke temui kali ini agaknya sedikit berbeda.

Ibunya terlihat sibuk di dapur – dia bisa mendengar suara alat-alat memasak yang berdentangan, sementara kakaknya membaca majalah di ruang tamu. Itachi segera mendongakkan kepalanya begitu mendengar langkah kaki Sasuke yang memasuki ruangan.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang, Ototou..." sapa Itachi pelan, lebih seperti kepada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke sedikit heran melihat kakaknya ada di rumah. Akan tetapi dia terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan kemungkinan yang ada, jadi tanpa menimpali sapaan kakaknya, dia menaiki tangga menuju kamar tidurnya.

Sasuke meletakkan tasnya di dekat kaki meja belajarnya kemudian melepas seragamnya, menggantinya dengan kaus tanpa lengan dan celana pendek – mengingat betapa panasnya hari ini. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya sebelum melenggang ke tempat tidur.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi sepuluh menit kemudian, merasa jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dia hampir menenggelamkan diri di atas tempat tidurnya yang nampak begitu menggoda sampai ketukan di pintu terdengar olehnya. Sasuke menatap ke arah pintu dan wajah seseorang yang sangat identik dengannya muncul di sana.

"Ada yang harus dibicarakan di bawah," ucap Itachi tanpa memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut pada adiknya. Sasuke mengernyit heran, berpikir apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Itachi yang ada di rumah dan ibunya yang tiba-tiba memasak di dapur sementara makan malam masih beberapa jam lagi? Yah, setidaknya ayahnya masih ada di kantor jadi pasti ini bukan sesuatu yang begitu serius.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya lalu keluar dari kamarnya, mengekor Itachi.

Tidak ada sedikitpun kecurigaan saat dia menuruni anak tangga, berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang Itachi sampai kemudian suara yang cukup akrab terdengar olehnya. Sasuke berdiri tegak, berhenti melangkah. Hanya tinggal 3 anak tangga lagi sampai dia menginjak lantai. Dia mencoba mencerna bahwa itu adalah suara yang benar-benar dikenalnya – atau setidaknya dia pernah mendengarnya hari ini. Nafasnya tertahan.

Itachi yang menyadari adiknya tiba-tiba diam terpaku segera membalikkan badannya. Dia menatap Sasuke intens, menyadari perubahan ekspresi adiknya dari tenang – nyaris tanpa emosi – menjadi sedikit bingung bercampur terkejut. Hal itu membuat seriangan kecil mengembang di sudut bibir Itachi.

"Yeah, Otouto, aku rasa tadi kau sudah bertemu dengannya di sekolah," ucap Uchiha yang lebih tua sesaat sebelum meninggalkan adiknya yang masih diam terpaku.

Sasuke meremas pegangan tangga dengan erat, mencoba memikirkan kemungkinan yang terburuk. Menyadari bahwa tidak ada gunanya hanya berdiam di sini dan menebak-nebak, Sasuke memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya, sedikit tergesa-gesa hanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang sedang bersama keluarganya saat ini – walau sebenarnya dia sangat yakin siapa orang itu.

Itu tetap hal yang sangat mengejutkan walau Sasuke sudah menyangka bahwa orang itu adalah 'dia'. Dia, Uchiha Sai, duduk di sofa ruang tamunya, sedang tersenyum sambil menggenggam secangkir teh bersama dengan ibunya dan juga Itachi yang tampak baru bergabung dengan mereka. Mata Sasuke melebar.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, kemarilah," ibunya yang menyadari kedatangannya segera bangkit dan menarik Sasuke, memaksanya bergabung bersama mereka. Tidak dipungkiri bahwa ini adalah hal yang serius, melihat betapa canggungnya senyum ibunya padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke, mencoba untuk terdengar tenang sembari mencoba mengabaikan keberadaan laki-laki berkulit pucat itu. Sementara si laki-laki berkulit pucat malah menatapnya penuh minat dengan mata gelapnya.

"Umm.. begini Sasuke-kun," ibunya mulai membuka percakapan. Sasuke menahan nafas, berharap dia tidak mendengar sesuatu yang tidak perlu. Sudah cukup buruk harinya untuk duduk dalam satu bangku dengan anak pucat itu. Dan sekarang, dia yang memiliki marga yang sama dengannya ada di dalam rumahnya, mendapat sambutan dari ibu sekaligus kakaknya yang bahkan sebelumnya tidak pernah peduli padanya sekalipun.

"Apa kau ingat sepupu ayahmu, paman Obito?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, mencoba menggali ingatannya, sampai dia bisa menggambarkan dengan jelas orang yang namanya telah disebut oleh ibunya tadi.

"Ya..." jawab Sasuke lirih. Menyadari ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Dia meremas erat jari-jarinya, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Dan aku rasa kau sudah bertemu dengan Sai-kun di sekolah tadi," lanjut ibunya. "Nah, Sai-kun adalah anak dari paman Obito..."

Tidak ada sedikitpun emosi yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke. Dia sudah siap mendengar berita ini, hal terlogis yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa anak berkulit pucat ini ada di rumahnya.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap ibunya. "Lalu ada perlu apa ibu memanggilku ke sini?" tanyanya, sambil mengharapkan sebuah jawaban yang setidaknya bisa sedikit menghiburnya hari ini.

"Umm, yah... Sai-kun memutuskan untuk pindah ke sini karena sekolah lamanya akan ditutup tahun depan karena kekurangan siswa. Kami sudah membicarakannya dengan paman Obito juga, kau tahu Ayahmu dan Paman Obito dulunya sangatlah dekat," ibunya berkata sambil tertawa renyah, mencoba untuk membuat suasana menjadi sedikit lebih santai. Dia menyadari bahwa anak bungsunya ini terlampau sulit dibandingkan dengan kakaknya. "Nah Sasuke-kun, Sai-kun telah sampai di Konoha sejak tadi malam, akan tetapi dia menginap di apartement paman Madara. Dan hari ini adalah hari pertamanya di sekolah."

Sasuke kembali menahan nafas dan kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya dia menatap sosok pucat itu, hanya untuk menemukan mata gelap itu yang masih menatapnya, seolah mengharapkan sesuatu. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, ingin dia menggeram dan melotot pada Uchiha asing yang ternyata adalah sepupunya itu.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana pun juga, Sai-kun adalah keluarga kita juga, Paman Obito awalnya berniat untuk mencarikan Sai-kun sebuah apartemen tapi kami pikir itu akan membuang-buang uang jadi..."

Sasuke mengerang bahkan sebelum ibunya menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Kenapa dia tidak tinggal dengan Paman Madara saja?" seru Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba, jelas bahwa dia tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya saat ini.

Mikoto, perempuan berusia kepala empat itu memberi tatapan tajam pada anak bungsunya. Dia berdeham lalu kembali berkata, "tentu saja itu tidak mungkin, Sasuke-kun," ujarnya mencoba untuk bersikap sabar. " Paman Madara tinggal di apartemen dengan keluarga barunya, kau tahu dia baru menikah lagi. Kita tidak mungkin membebani istrinya seperti itu."

Sasuke menenggelamkan dirinya ke sandaran sofa. Jika memang Sai, sepupunya, atau siapalah anak itu diputuskan untuk tinggal di sini, maka tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan. Sasuke menatap tajam pada anak itu tanpa mendapat reaksi apapun darinya.

"Sekarang Ibu harap kau bisa menerima dan bersikap baik pada Sai-kun. Bagaimana pun juga Ibu sedikit terkejut karena kalian tidak pulang bersama tadi. Untung saja Sai-kun mempunyai alamat rumah kita dan tidak tersesat," Mikoto mendesah sambil menatap anak bungsunya, seolah Sasuke telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku mengajaknya pulang bersama kalau aku bahkan tidak tahu jika dia adalah sepupuku!" gerutu Sasuke dalam hatinya. Kali ini dia menatap Sai dengan pandangan frustasi sampai kemudian dia teringat di sekolah tadi, saat Sai berkali-kali hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun Sasuke hanya mengacuhkannya dan menyuruhnya diam...

Sial, pikir Sasuke.

"Baiklah, sekarang sudah jelas bahwa Sai-kun mulai saat ini adalah anggota keluarga kita!" Mikoto berseru, terlalu riang untuk ukuran ibu rumah tangga seumurnya. Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menatap anggota keluarga baru mereka, seolah itu adalah sebuah ucapan selamat datang yang hangat untuknya.

Sementara Mikoto menuntun keponakannya ke meja makan untuk menikmati pesta kecil yang sudah dia siapkan, Sasuke mengerang frustasi sambil memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Dia merasa bahwa tidak ada hari yang lebih buruk dari saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, seorang anak yang tidak disukainya pada pandangan pertama ternyata adalah sepupunya sendiri bahkan dia akan tinggal satu atap dengannya!

Tapi tentu saja penderitaannya sebenarnya tidak sampai di situ.

"Oh ya, Sasuke-kun," ucap Mikoto kembali menghampiri Uchiha termuda di ruang tamu, seolah melupakan sesuatu yang penting. "Barang-barang Sai-kun akan sampai sebentar lagi, tolong kau bantu membawanya ke dalam kamarmu, ya?"

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke seakan dia telah salah dengar. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali. "Kamarku...?" lanjutnya kemudian dengan hati-hati.

"Ya," balas Mikoto. Dia memandang putranya dengan serius. "Karena Sai-kun akan tidur sekamar denganmu Sasuke," tambahnya sebelum kembali berlalu dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Uchiha muda yang terlalu terkejut untuk mengeluarkan reaksi apapun.

**-o0O0o-**

** To Be Continue**


End file.
